A huge favor
by mag31
Summary: Booth is lying comfortably on his couch when Brennan calls him and asks him a huge favor... Funny oneshot.


**A/N : This story was written for a contest in a funny category. I'm better with angst so I hope it won't be bad ;)**

**-----------------**

It was half past eight in the evening; Booth was relaxing from the day, lying on his couch and watching television. A few hours to rest, at last. He closed his eyes a moment. It felt so damned good to be in a warm home, lying on a fluffy, comfortable couch when it was so cold outside. He let out a sigh of satisfaction, a smile playing on his lips. Then, he grabbed for the remote and began switching channels, looking for some interesting program to watch. He had finally settled on a funny show when his cell began to ring.

_Jeez__... I've been too lucky..._ He hesitated whether to answer or not, but eventually, grabbed it, hoping with all his heart that the call wasn't about a new case that'd ruin his plans. He glanced at the small screen; the caller ID said "Bones". He groaned in an annoyed way but knew he would have blamed himself if he hadn't taken her call.

"Hey Bones", he said, doing his best to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Booth, remember what you told me 'bout partners and friends?" she asked quickly.

He frowned, wondering where the hell she was, for he could hear a noisy background. A restaurant, maybe.

"Uh… I guess so."

"I'm going to ask you a _huge_ favour, I really need your help right now…"

Her voice was barely audible. She was whispering and she had moved to a more silent but echoing room. He sat straight on the couch, ready to rush if needed.

"Are you in trouble?" he asked, his voice betraying concern.

"Well, not _that_ kind of trouble. But, uh, yeah, some kind of trouble."

"Bones, please explain clearly what this is all about, okay? I don't understand anything. Why are you talking so low anyway?"

"Because I'm in the restrooms of the restaurant and I don't want anyone to hear me. It's kind of delicate."

Booth cleared his throat. "Okay… So you're in the restrooms of a restaurant and you've got something delicate to ask me?"

"Well, I'm on a date with a…"

He cut her. "I'm _not_ giving you any advice about sex Bones, okay?" he specified.

He heard her sighing. "Booth, that's not what I was about to ask. This man is boring, spending one more minute with him will kill me! I need you to come in here and act as if you were my boyfriend, you know?"

"Why don't you just tell him, you don't need me for that."

"Oh please, I can't tell him that he's boring me! You know me, you know what it's like when I speak my mind…"

He chuckled. "You're not so reluctant about speaking your mind, usually. At least, not with me."

"Oh Booth, come on! That's what friends do, don't they?"

"Act as if they were engaged?"

"Oh please, just come here and, you know, act jealous. It will take you a couple of minutes, I swear."

He was really not used to hear her begging, and couldn't help a feeling of satisfaction, but the idea of leaving the comfort of his apartment for the freezing snowy weather outside didn't exactly thrill him. "Look Bones", he whined. "I really had a rough day, it's very cold outside, and…"

"Booth, please, if you do that for me, I'll…" She hesitated for a couple of seconds. "I'll do whatever you want in exchange", she said quickly.

A large grin appeared on Booth's lips. _Whatever I want? Sounds great… I guess I could make an effort. _ "All right, I'll do that. What's the address?"

------------------

Booth rushed in the restaurant, a look of rage stitched on his face. He walked quickly toward the table where Brennan and her date were sitting.

"Temperance!" he cried. "At last, I found you!" He grabbed the man's collar to force him to sit up and look at him straight in the eyes. "What the hell are you doing with my girl?"

"Don't hurt him!" Brennan squealed out.

Booth lost his grip and turned to her. "Shut up and get in the car!" he retorted in a cool voice.

People in the restaurant began to stop talking, turning their eyes to the scene.

"You have no right to talk to her this way!" retorted the man, who was not tall or strong, but seemed wiling to risk everything to save his lady-love.

"She's my girl, you understand that? _My_ girl. And I talk to her the way I…" He was never able to finish his sentence, a punch in his nose forcing him to shut up.

------------------

Booth was sitting on his couch, which he should have never left this night. Bones was sitting next to him, a look of apology on her face.

"You could at least have let me punch him back", he muttered, cotton in his nose to prevent it from bleeding.

"If I had let you kick his ass, you'd be at the police station right now", she retorted.

"But at least I would have some dignity left."

"Look Booth… I'm sorry. Really."

He locked eyes with her. _She actually seems sorry_, he thought. _I should take this opportunity to ask her what I want in exchange. _He couldn't help a slight smile.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"Oh uh… nothing important", he replied vaguely as he grabbed his beer, a playful glare on his face. _No… Maybe later…_

---------------------

**I was inspired from an episode of Spin City, when Caitlin calls Charlie because she's in the same situation than Brennan, maybe you recognized it ;) So what did you think? I was thinking I could write a sequel to this one, is it worth it? Please review ;)**


End file.
